


interlude.

by idkspookystuff



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Hedwig!Blaine, Husbands, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: sebastian steps outside for some air during a hedwig cast party and blaine finds him.





	interlude.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written seblaine in forever but i felt an itching to write some.
> 
> hope you enjoy
> 
> <3
> 
> [-seb](http://gorgeousdan.tumblr.com)

There’s the distant sound of the clink on glasses outside, the loud music, the muffled voices of his husband’s colleagues. That’s Blaine’s scene, not his. Sebastian’s been raised on fancy parties, brought from mansion to mansion by parents who didn’t really care, still don’t, not enough to accept an invitation to their New York City home, too busy lulling in the life they’ve created for themselves. 

Fancy parties don’t really appeal to him. But Blaine, who nearly passed out the first (and only) time Sebastian invited him to meet his parents, thrives under the attention of his peers. As he should. He’s worked so hard for everything he has, and he earned it. Sebastian’s perfectly content to be his trophy husband, for once. 

The glass doors slide open behind Sebastian. He doesn’t even need to turn around who it is. Long arms wrap around his torso, and Blaine leans his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. He fits perfectly there, and Sebastian wonders how either of them ever thought they’d end up with someone else.

“You’re missing the party,” Blaine singsongs into Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian turns and takes in his husband. Blaine’s hair is messy, sweaty from performing earlier and dancing with anyone who wants a dance. He still has a bit of his stage makeup on, but behind the bright colors and the dark eyeliner, he’s all Blaine. 

Sebastian reaches to fix Blaine’s shirt collar. “I can tell you’ve been dancing,” he teases, fixes Blaine’s bowtie.

Blaine gives him a bright smile back. “What can I say?” His voice drops into Hedwig’s with ease, “I’m a whore.”

Sebastian chuckles indulgently. “Stop it,” he mutters. He looks behind Blaine at the party inside, where people have started to notice he’s missing. “You better get back,” he says gently. “People miss you.” 

“People miss  _ us _ ,” Blaine corrects. “Come on!” He dips into his Hedwig impression again for good measure. “I can’t go back alone, darling. People talk.”

Sebastian smiles despite himself. He fixes the lapels on Blaine’s jacket and leaves his hands there. “Since when does Hedwig need a man?”

Blaine gives him a wicked smile. “Since she found one as good as you.”

Sebastian’s suddenly overcome with fondness. “C’mere, you little weirdo,” he says gently. He kisses the top of Blaine’s head and pulls him into a side hug, his arm around Blaine’s waist. Blaine rests his hand on Sebastian’s upper back and smiles up at him. “You ready to go back in?”, he asks.

“With you by my side?” Sebastian replies. “Always, killer.”


End file.
